Dirty Laundry
by Oyster Boy
Summary: Ellie and Toby are in love but then Jimmy comes along and destroys everything! But when Jimmy accidentally kills a favorite Degrassi character in a horrible gang war how will the community respond? READ AND FIND OUT! Some bad language. COMPLETE!
1. Ellie And Toby Sitting In A Tree

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Degrassi, but I wish I did!!!! LOL_

**Dirty Laundry**

****

** CHAPTER ONE: ELLIE AND TOBY SITTING IN A TREE**

****

Ellie sighed dramatically. She looked down at her scarred arms and wanted to pick a spare scab.

She did'nt know what was wrong with her. She seemingly had everything. A boyfriend that loved her, friends to die for. But she felt a certain lacking. Some hole her new love, Toby Isaacs, couldn't fill.

Toby was nice and cute and everything she wanted in a boyf but something seemed to be missing and Ellie didn't know what it was! She looked around for her compass because she felt so sad even though she should be happy!

_No! I will not let them win!_ Ellie thought with inner strength, and she snapped a rubber band on her wrist. Ellie knew _they_ were out to get her. But she didn't know how to exploit their fiendish plot!

Ellie looked off into the stars. She sighed dreamily and wished Toby was here to hold her in his strong arms and make all the wickedness go away She knew she was in love but she didn't know how to tell him that he was the one for her, always. Or so she thought! But Ellie didn't want to scare him off so she said nothing, so much nothing it hurt her insides. But it was what she had to do because that was how that love-thing worked for her. She was afraid afraid to be herself because what if she scared him off?

Ellie stood up and brushed her hair. "It's so filthy," she whispered but it was too late for her to shower so she separated it into two and braided the chunks of hair.

"Hey are you ok El?" Ashley asked as they walked to school, the sun beating down on her black-clothed back.

"Yeah I'm ok….so…where's Toby?"

"Ew! Ellie I so cannot believe you're into my step-monster!"

Ellie looked at her friend as they walked she couldn't believe Ashely could be so callous she couldn't see it was love, true love and Ellie hated that she couldn't tell her friend just how much her boyf meant to her because he was Ashley's step-brother.

"Let's change the subject. How's Cra—uh…craters. How are the craters doing these days?" Ellie said, covering up her near-fatal mistake of almost saying Craig's name.

Ashley was none the wiser. "Well there haven't been any crater attacks recently and…hey…were you about to say the name of You Know Who?"

"What," Ellie asked "What, who is that? What?"

"Oh sorry" Ashley said "just silly old me jumping to conclusions!"

The rest of the walk Ellie drowned out her friends voice, she was too busy thinking about love—love and something she never thought of before in her entire life! Marriage!

Ellie smiled secretly to herself.

But then it happened!!

Ellie ran smack right into a very dashing gentleman. She fell backwards with the weight of an elephant in her skull, the headache was so strong! The sun blinded her and she closed her eyes, snapping the rubber bands frantically.

"Oh no! Are you ok???"

Ellie opened her eyes a crack and looked up into the face of the most gorgeous man she had ever met. Her face reddened.

"Hi Jimmy" she whispered.


	2. What About Toby?

**            CHAPTER TWO: WHAT ABOUT TOBY?**

****

          "JIMMY!! Ashly screamied. "How can you be so RUDE?" You just like HIT my very best friend who I constantly ignore because my own personal drama means so much more to me than her sad pathetic criesfor help! Aplogize or I will smack you right in the nose!!!" Ashley screamed.

          "Ashley leave him alone he was just having an accident, weren't you Jimmy? You're sorry right?" Ellie smiled up at him, her white (black) knight.

          "Yes, here let me help you up," Jimmy said to Ellie, ignoring his ex-girlfriend who came in the form of Ashley Kerwin. "Look I'm really really sorry, here to show you how sorry I am, let's go to The Dot after school, just the two of us. How about it?"

          "Yes!" Ellie cried, delighted to be asked to go to The Dot by none other than Jimmy Brooks. It was the local hangout for all the cool kids of Degrassi, and Ellie secretly longed to be the coolest girl in School!

          "Ellie!" Ashley screamed after Jimmy left the two cool hip "alternative" girls. "How could you!!! You're with TOBY and you're making dates with _Jimmy_?! Girl,you are a player and you know how much that can hurt the playee."

          "Fine! If that's how you feel, this friendship is over!"

          Ashley gasped. "No Ellie I didn't mean it forget my stupid stepmonster you are more important than him!"

          "Do you mean it?" Ellie asked hopefully.

          "Yes…but you also broke the secret girl code of conduct—thou shalt not date thy best friend's ex-boyf. Goodbye and good luck, WHORE!!!!"

          And with that, Ashley stomped off, never to be heard from again—or so Ellie thought!


	3. Toby Gets Mad!

**            CHAPTER THREE: TOBY GETS MAD**

****

          "Oh no!" cried Toby he was really upset because he was casually strolling by the popular new restaurant called The Dot when he spotted something truly aweful in the window—the love of his life, the beautiful and sweet and pretty Ellie Nash laughing flirtatiously with his newly appointed archrival Jimmy Brooks!

          "She's not worth it man" JT said

          "Yeah so what if freak girl got her claws into Jimmy if he was stronger he would have resisted her evil voodoo charms," Paige agreed with JT.

          "I don't know what to do!" Toby said. But at last he knew! He had to go in there and confront them! Boy would that girls face be red when he did that!

          "Jimmy Ellie what do you think you're doing here?"

          "Eating a hamburger dog" Jimmy replied casually to Toby Isaacs.

          "Well yes I can see that but why are you TOGETHER!!"

          "Uh, we have a history project and since we're in the same class we thought what better way to cram up on our history then by working together!" Ellie replied, happy to think of such a solid excuse so quickly.

          "Oh ok nevermind, "Toby said, smiling reassuredly. "So can I sit down?"

          "NO what I mean is that our grades history is a secret, you can't know earlier then everyone else you will have an unfair advantage!" Ellie replied.

          "Yeah I guess you're right hon. Ok I'll see you later" the handsome and debonair Toby said, kissing his shnoogums on the cheek.

          "Whew I'm glad that's over with," Ellie smiled at Jimmy.

          "Yeah me too. Because I wanted you to know, I'm in love with you, Ellie Nash!"

          Ellie's heart was fluttering like wildfire. "I love you too!!" she exclaimed and they made out right there in the middle of The dot!"

          But someone was lurking in the shadows,someone who could ruin everything! It was none other than Toby's good friend Craig, and he would stop the evil his friend's girlfriend was doing to her boyf by making out with another guy!


	4. Gang War!

** CHAPTER FOUR: GANG WARS**

****

"JIMMY!" CRaig roared. "I am calling you out!"

"Oh no!" Toby cried.

"Uh oh El I gotta go" said Jimmy fiercely.

"WHAT no you can't fight Craig!" Ellie screamed.

"I have to babe, my honor is at stake."

"But he'll kill you! He's never lost a fight! He can't be defeated! Jimmy,_ PLEASE_ I can't lose you too!"

"I'm sorry but IT'S ON!"

Jimmy and Craig engaged in a battle so fierce all the women and children had to avert their eyes! First, Craig slapped Jimmy RIGHT ACROSS THE FACE. And Jimmy was angry so he grabbed Craig's greasy curls and yanked a huuuge chunk right from his scalp!

"OW" cRaig yelped.

"GANG FIGHT!!!" someone shrieked. A crowd formed around the competitors, but no one could stop them now!

"Please, you've got to stop them!" Ellie begged the manager of The Dot.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't get involved in this gang stuff. Not after what happened in DC in '86." The managers eyes glazed over and he had a far-off look in his eyes. Ellie knew she was alone in this!

Meanwhile on the makeshift battlefield, Craig was busy slapping Jimmy over and over like a wild dog who couldn't stop slapping Jimmy! Jimmy was shrieking in unimaginable agony.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND HOW ABOUT A LITTLE OF THIS!" Criag was yelling at his opponent.

Just then Jimmy saw Paige in the corner with a heroin needle (Paige is addicted to heroin because she was raped and everyone knows rape victims start taking drugs later on) about to inject it in her veins. Jimmy grabbed the needle from Paige.

"HEY" she screamed. "NO FAIR"

Jimmy slammed the needle into Craig's neck and backed away as Craig's eyes bulged and he started gurgling in gibberish. Craig clawed at his neck, trying desperately to find and dispose of the needle.

But it was to late. Craig Manning overdosed at the hands of Jimmy. He fell over and died.

"NOOOOOOO" Many shrieked. "MY LOVE MY LOVE MY ONE TRUE LOVE NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she fell onto his cold dead body and sobbed.


	5. Aftermath

** CHAPTER FIVE: AFTERMATH**

****

It had been two weeks Two weeks since Jimmy killed Craig at The Dot. They were burying Craig that afternoon. Jimmy was a desperate man he was not convicted of murdering Craig even though he did kill him because the cops decided it was justifiable homicide.

But everyone knew, yes everyone knew the real reason why Craig "Lovepuppy" Manning was dead-----because Jimmy killed him!

Ellie wouldn't even talk to Jimmy. She spent all her time crying in Toby's arms. Jimmy knew when he wasn't wanted. But he didn't care! He was like a man possessed, trying to win back the "alternative" girl of his dreams.

Jimmy knew it would be hard. Not only had Craig mysteriously overdosed, but Ellie's bestest best friend in the whole wide world had ironically fallen into a crater and died!

Since everyone knew Craig and Ashley were meant to be together, the families decided to have them buried together, in the same coffin. The coroner made sure they embraced tightly in their doublewide coffin and everyone sadly looked down on the lovers.

"they look like they are sleeping," Ellie commented sadly at the funeral she was at. To show her respect she wore all pink because Ellie always wears all black so she thought it would be more meaningful if she actually looked different than usual!

Still there was one person who reacted badly to the buriel arrangements and that was none other than Mannny Manning! She had changed her last name officially to Manning after Craig mysteriously died out of respect for their unfinished love.

Jimmy was at the funeral because his ex-love of his life was being buried, that is until Ellie's silent glares chased him away he ran back to his secret lair dedicated only to Ellie and thought about better times.

"oh Toby I don't know what to do yeah I know she was your sort of sister but she was MY FRIEND and I just miss her so much!"

"Yeah me too and Craig was a pretty cool guy too"

"You know what we have to do?" Paige asked.

"Get Jimmy" Spinner growled fiercely.

"YEAH" Terry "Fat Ass" McEatsalot agreed "KILL THE KILLER"

"Kill the killer!" Toby cried.

"Kill the killer!" JT agreed.

"KILL THE KILLER" Spinner and Paige shouted together.

"Oh no!" Cried Toby "El what do we do?"

"I just don't know…but we have to save Jimmy!"

"Why?! Are you in love with him??"

"What! No of course not I just don't want to see an innocent boy killed."

"INNOCENT he killed Craig YOU BITCH" Manny screamed at her.

"Manny no pelase you're upset let it go," Ellie said soothingly.

"I'll never love another man as long as I live!" Manny cried dramatically. "No one will match his glory. That's why I'm becoming a lesbian."

"Oh no!" Toby cried.

"This is getting out of control!" Ellie agreed.

"KILL THE KILLER" the crowd at the funeral shrieked and the entire procession ran off to find and kill poor Jimmy Brooks!


	6. Thank You Clay!

**            CHAPTER SIX: THANK YOU, CLAY**

****

          Ellie was in her room listening to Clay Aiken and thinking about Jimmy. She didn't know what to do she was so confused so she did the only thing she could do in a crisis like this—she called her dad.

          "Hi dad look I know you're busy in the army but remember all the contacts you made when you were a big record producer? I was wondering if you could get me a number…"Ellie said conspiratorally into the phone.         

          Ellie was so nervous she had been waiting all day for her guest to arrive. Her dad agreed to help her out with her crisis and got word out that he needed a certain someone to go help his daughter.

          Then when she least expected it the doorbell rang. Ellie ran to the door. "Clay!"

          "Hi you must be Eleanor" Clay Aiken smiled at her.

          "Call me Ellie" she said shyly.

          "May I come in?"

          "Oh, of course! I'm _so_ sorry about being so rude. I'm just nervous. Come in! Come in!"

          Ellie couldn't believe it her absolute favorite musical artist actually showed up! She hadn't been accustomed to such royal treatment ever since her dad left the music industry in favor of needlessly joining the never-before-used Canadian army!

          "So Ellie your dad tells me you're in love with two boys, and an angry mob is trying to kill one of them as we speak! Now I've been in a situation just like this and I just want you to know that's it's just so easy to just figure out who you love more and jump in front of them just before they are stoned to death for killing the most handsome man in Riverdale!"

          "Oh Clay you're so right" Ellie smiled warmly. "Thank you for coming all the way to Canada just to talk to me about my boyfriend problems."

          "Anytime Ellie you know how much I like to help my fans in need."

          Clay Aiken and Ellie hugged tightly and then Clay left Degrassi!

          Ellie ran to where the angry mob was just dissipating, terrified that she was too late since everyone looked bored and they were walking away from Jimmy, who was on the ground.

          "JIMMY NO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Ellie shrieked. "JIMMY JIMMY NO! NO NOT JIMMY!" Ellie ran up and hugged Jimmy to her, crying and screaming and generally not having a very good time!


	7. Oh no!

**          CHAPTER SEVEN: OH NO!**

            "Huh? Wha?"

            "OH JIMMY YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

            "Why would I be dead I was just sleeping? I don't die in my sleep Ellie I'm not fifty!"

            "OH JIMMY JIMMY JIMMY!" Ellie cried, hugging him closely.

            _Yes, that would have been ideal_, Ellie thought, snapping out of her fantasy. The truth was, Jimmy Brooks was no more sleeping than Ellie herself was! She didn't know how to check for a pulse since she was no Doctor Sally, but she could tell that he had obviously be brutally beaten.

            "Oh my little gangster honey," Ellie whispered into his ear. "I love you. I love you I love you I love you I love you I LOVE YOU I'll always love you! Oh why, why did they do this to you? It wasn't your fault! Jimmy! My sweet boy!"

            Ellie cuddled Jimmy close to her but it was no use, she had no magical healing powers! She waited for an ambulance to come, hoping against hope that they would save her precious Jimmy!


	8. LIfestyles of the rich &the hospitalised

** Chapter Eight: Lifestyles of the Rich & the Hospitalised**

Jimmy, suffering no more then a mild tummy ache, looked up into the eyes of his beloved and smiled reassuringly.

"JIMMY! Are you alive? Am I dead? Are we dreaming?!"

"No El they just left when I collapsed" he whispered weakly.

"Why did you collapse my—" just then Ellie spotted Toby. Toby's face was redder than a Chinese flag as he mulled, _mulled_, in rage and innter turmoil.

Toby, still angry, found a glass bottle made of glass and threw it at Jimmy really, really hard. It so hit Jimmy directly in the face and Jimmy's face was all bloody and he passed out again.

"Uuuggghhh……" Jimy groaned. He shot out of bed, knocking Ellie off his chest where she had fallen asleep.

"Oh no!" said Toby.

"Oh Ellie I'm so sorry honey hey where am I what am I doing here huh?"

"JIMMY" Ellie shriked delightedly "I'm so glad you're OK!!"

"Hey of course I'm okay, lover. I mean that bottle was thrown by TOBY!!"

"Hey don't be mean to him he was my one true love."

"I thought I was your one true love! You cheating whore!"

"NO JIMMY I SAID "WAS"! "WAS"!!!"

"JUST GET OUT!" Jimmy said in a characteristically Jimmy fashion.

Ellie cried (she's sensitive) and ran out the door in tears.


	9. Ellie Is Sad

**CHAPTER NINE: ELLIE IS SAD**

****

Ellie ran out of the hospital in tears. She was very sad at how Jimmy reacted it was only idle commentary why did he have to be so harsh? Ellie let out a sob and wished it was raining, but it never rained in Degrassi. If only Clay hadn't left already! Only he could save her now. She was on the edge and about to fall!

Ellie ran home crying. She ran up to her room without bothering to pretend she and her mother had a mother-daughter relationship. No, it was more like alcoholic-cleanup crew Ellie thought bitterly.

"Where is it where is it?" she mumbled to herself tossing random objects from her dresser. "Oh snap finally!" Ellie cried out, holding the prized object like it was her Lord Jesus Christ!

She ran to her CD player and put her beloved CD in (betcha you thought it was a compass huh?) and began to dance around like a crazed monkey caught in a fit of dancing. "Colors of the world SPICE UP YOUR LIFE" Ellie sang out, singing songs from her favorite band The Spice Girls.

Ellie went through her CD over and over plus other The Spice Girls CDs because Ellie loved The Spice Girls and loved to sing them when she was down because their catchy beat always perked her right up when she was unhappy, and Ellie loved to be happy although you could never tell with that doom and gloom expression permanently stitched on her face!

Ellie was busy with her maniacal dancing and didn't notice someone had entered her room.

Someone named Toby!


	10. Poor Ellie!

** CHAPTER TEN: POOR ELLIE!**

"Hm I see you're not so evil after all Ellie, what you like The Spice Girls all the sudden? What happened to the evil Gothic thing, were you just trying to be Scary Spice or something ellie?"

"If you really loved me you should know the answer to that Tob-DORK!" Ellie screamed.

Toby's glared at Ellie menacingly! "How dare you question my love for you, Eleanor! I gave up everything for you! My friends, my family…my LIFE!"

"What are you _talking_ about??" Ellie demanded. _He used my first name I know I'm in trouble now!_ She thought worriedly.

"You can't uproot everything and then expect me to go away!" Toby raged.

"No what what are you talking about?" Ellie asked, noticing forlornly that her CD player started playing that classic hit of the 90's, _Wannabe_.

"I'm going to make you love me again!" Toby screamed and he pushed her onto her bed!

"No, Toby! No What are you doing please stop!"

But Toby wouldn't listen he was too intent on making Ellie love him again! He threw himself on top of her. Ellie screamed!"

"Shut up!" her mother yelled from downstairs. "I have a headache!"

Tears filled Ellie's eyes. Even her own mother had forsaken her! What was she to do now?

"I'll make you…"Toby growled.

"Git off!"

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Ellie couldn't keep quiet for her mother anymore. She screamed.


	11. Can I Get A Savior?

** CHAPTER ELEVEN: CAN I GET A SAVIOR?**

****

Ellie was horrified she was screaming and screaming The Spice Girls continued their perky beats in her CD player but she wasn't paying that much attention to them right now she was afraid she was about to be raped!

Ellie knew about the time Paige was raped and was scared, what if she got addicted to smack or something afterward? What if she faced Toby later on in a heroic turn of events during his trial and she lost anyway? What would become of Ellie Nash? Her whole world could be changed in an instant she could never be Ellie Nash again, not if this happened to her like it was about to!

But just then she heard a loud TWANG. A guitar! A guitar flew out of the sky and hit Toby in the head. Praise be, there was a god after all!

But no instead of Jesus sitting in her bedroom about to soothe her troubles away (Jesus is an awesome guitar player) there stood someone Ellie would least expect—Emma Nelson!

"Oh Ellie I saw Toby and he looked so CRAZED and I didn't know what to do! So I followed him here! And then when I got here I heard your screams and I thought OH I MUST SAVE HER!"

"Oh, Emma! You're my hero!" Ellie jumped from her bed and kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Ellie!" Emma blushed.

Ellie felt her face turn red. "I'm sorry Emma I was just so happy…I didn't want to be raped and you saved me. Thank you."

Emma smiled. "Of course. I'll always save you."

Ellie smiled shyly. "Emma…?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Emma smiled. "I'd love to."

And so they danced.


	12. mOving on is Hard To Do

** CHAPTER TWELVE: MOVING ON IS HARD TO DO**

****

Ellie searched longingly through the crowd. She and Emma had been secretly seeing each other ever since that wonderful night of dancing over Toby's unconscious body. It had been two weeks. Toby was in prison. At first it loked grim but then a surprise testimony from Ashley revealed that Toby was a serial attempted rapist and so he was gone forefver and no one was sad because Toby was such a looser anyway.

Emma had made up with Sean Cameron again so it wouldn't look suspicious (girls without boyfriends are always lesbians) and Ellie remained seeing Jimmy, even though he yelled at her and she was so embarrassed, but luckily no one else saw that gruesome scene in the hospital!!

Ashley and Craig were seriously making out on the couch in the corner. Ellie felt a twinge of affection for her best friend but it wasn't what you think, she just loved her like a friend.

Across the room was Emma getting into a heated argument with Manny Santos about clothes or something, possibly the environment (Emma is kind of a hippie which means she probably likes girls anyway) and Ellie wanted nothing more than to go over and snuggle with her lovebunny but she didn't want it to be too obvious because who knows how people would react to that?

Jimmy and Spinner came in the door holding hands. They walked over to Ellie. "Hey girl," Jimmy said, looking at Ellie lustfully. He had his parents buy a hotel and hoped tonight was the night he had been wanting ever since Ellie sashayed through the halls of Degrassi! He didn't want to rush her after what happened with Toby but that was two whole weeks ago! _Ellie should be over it by now_ he thought logically.

"Hi" replied Ellie.

"Listen El," Jimmy said, pushing Spinner away so they could 'talk'. "I know you've had a rough time after that dog Toby but it's been like half a month, I think it's time to move on and prove to the Love Meister how much you appreciate him"

Ellie was surprised, she thought Jimmy knew she was playing. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, have sex with Jimmy so no one would know about Emma or yell at him and risk exposure? Ellie didn't want to have sex with Jimmy but she knew what she had to do.

"Okay" Ellie smiled. "Let's go."


	13. Thitrteen is your UNLUCKY Number!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THIRTEEN IS YOUR _UNLUCKY_ NUMBER!**

****

Jimmy and Ellie were about to go to the hotel when Craig jumped out of Ashley's embrace. "Hey gang do you know what day it is!?"

"Huh? Day?" Spinner asked, his mouth stuffed with hotdogs.

"It's Friday the 13th! Oh, Craig, you're so brilliant" Manny the Ho said admiringly.

"Let's all go to the old Miller place,"Craig cried out, ignoring Manny the Ho who was currently rubbing his back and purring into his ear like the little sexkitten ho she was.

"What's the Miller Mansion?" Sean asked, breaking away from his EMMbrace (haha get it, Emma-embracE? Lol)

"Dude, Miller Mansion is where all those kids went one Friday the 13th and died!" Georgina the New Girl said.

Spinner looked appreciatively at Georgina, she was so beautiful and had a mysterious past, he sort of wanted to get to know her but he already had Paige, and he wasn't giving up their relationship now. She was finally getting over the whole rape thing, and he hadn't put up with her whining this long just to dump her when she was ready to put out!

"Okay let's go!" Ellie said, glad to be able to put off Jimmy for a while longer.

Ellie Emma Sean Jimmy Paige Terry Spinner JT Manny Liberty Craig Ashley and Dean ran off to the old Miller Mansion for some Friday the 13th shenanigans…little did they know what was in store for them that fateful night!

**XxX**

"Oh Sean I'm scared," Liberty said, clutching Sean close to her.

"It's okay Lib" Sean said to his friend, wondering where Emma was. Emma was lagging behind with Ellie, they were in a serious liplock because everyone was at least three feet ahead of them so they figured it was safe.

"A ghost"! Paige shrieked when a sheet came tumbling violently down the stairs.

"Oh no!" cried Toby.

"Eeek!" Ellie screamed, breaking away from Emma's embrace.

"Hey Emma how come yo're wearing Ellie's lipstick JT asked?

"I dare to be differne,t" Ella said defiantly. "I'm not some frail prissy blonde hippie chick you know! I have feelings too!" she burst into tears.

"Hay I didn't mean anything by it Em" JT frowned.

"You're so mean! All of you!" Emma ran away sobbing.

"Oh Em" Manny said, about to run after her when she got caught in a wild fantasy of Craig re-leaving Ashley for her.

"I guess our night is ruined," Craig said sadly. "Now that Emma's gone why are we even bothering?"

"Yeah you're right, she is the fun one around here," Spiiner concluded sadly.

"Maybe we should go after her?" Liberty asked.

"No maybe later."

"Oh okay."

"Hey Ellie we were supposed to go make sex let's go."

"Oh, okay."

The gang all left, except Paige who was busy caught in the arms of a vengful ghost!

**xXx**

"Oh Jimmy should we be doing this? It's Friday the 13th you know that could mean bad luck for our relationship."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh it's okay girl we'll make beautiful music together. Maybe rap a little," Jimmy looked off into the distance dreamily. He loved rap.

"But Jimmy I don't like rap."

Jimmy's eyes clouded over in anger. "Bitch please, don't be trying to tell me rap ain't key or I'll cut you."

"Oh okay I'm sorry, rap is awesome," Ellie grinned.

They were about to 'do it' when suddenly unexpectedly and to their complete surprise the door banged open!

"YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY MUFFIN" Emma raged.

"COOKIE NO" ellie cried out "I'm doing this for YOU"

But Emma was not one to be reckoned with she and Jimmy started fighting over Ellie's heart which wa sinside of Ellie so whoever won obviously got her whole body too!

"Wait Emma" Jimmy said after he punched her in the throat. "I love Ellie too much to hurt her if you're the one she wantrs I will back off and tell no one.

"Oh Jimmy" Ellie whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Now GET OUT "Jimmy yelled in a characteristically Jimmy fashion.

"OK" Emma agreed. "And Jimmy? Thanks."

Jimmy smiled at Ellie andEmma. "If you ever want company, call me." He said nursing his broken nose.

Ellie and Emma walked off happily together.


	14. The Curse of the Missing dollar 95Tiara

**CHAPTER 14: THE CURSE OF THE MISSING $1.95 TIARA**

****

Paige smiled flirtatiously with her ghostly assailant. True he technically kidnapped her, but he was such a hot young dead thing she couldn't resist. She knew she probably shouldn't cheat on Spinner, but since her refridgerator was always stocked with ketchup and ham she knew her honeybee would never leave her. Not unless he finally figured out his own growing homosexuality, but then he'd just go after her brother Dylan and Dylan always shared his slaves. Just look at Marco!

So Paige felt she had nothing to worry about, macking on this ghost-hottie. Besides he was dead anyway so it's not like they'd be seen at the mall or something. Everything was fine!

"So how long have you been dead?" Paige asked seductively. "I bet it's been a long, long time."

"Yeah, about twenty-two years," the ghost said casually.

"Ooh, that sounds so…_lonely_. Why, I bet you're lonely all the time, aren't you?" she asked, trying to rub his arm. Paige discovered it was much harder flirting with ghosts—when you tried to touch them, your hand went right through! _Though that does have possibilities…_she thought coyly.

"Yeah, I guess sometimes it can get kind of dull. But you know, I have a good li—er, death. I don't eat, so I don't have to worry about going to the gym anymore. And besides, I get to live in this spooky old house. And omigod, I didn't even _tell you_ the best part!"

"Yeah?" Paige purred. "What's the best part?"

"The clothes! My mom left all her dresses here. Oh god, I look so awesome in them. Of course they're hard to get on, what with me being a ghost and all, but man is it ever worth it!"

Paige fumed inwardly. How dare he ignore her advances! If this were any other boy, she'd tackle him with kisses. But unfortunately, she'd just fall through him and crack her skull. Paige sighed. This _so_ wasn't going as she had planned.

"Hey, Paige. There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"What is it?" Paige asked, perking up immediately. She knew what was bound to happen next!

"Do you like shopping? Oh, I _so_ wish I could go, but I'm not allowed to leave this damned house! So I was thinking, next time you're at Saks Fifth Avenue or wherever it is you got that _fabulous_ sweater, can you pick me up something? Please? God, I would be _so_ grateful! Why, I'd do _anything_!"

Paige smiled. "Anything, huh?"

**XxX**

"Dude, where's Paige?" Spinner asked.

"Dude, I don't know," Craig replied.

"Dude, I can't make any decisions without my lambsuckle, dude," Spinner whined.

"Dude, just relax. She's probably just shopping with some dudes or dudettes. It ain't no thang," Jimmy reassured Spinner.

"Dudes!" Emma cried. "I am like so sorry about the other night."

"Alright, Emma's back!" Craig cried triumphantly.

"Omigod, Em, I just _love_ your new shoes! Where did you get them? They are to die for! To die!" Marco gushed.

Emma smiled. "A girl never reveals her secrets, you know that."

"But, uh! Shopping buddies!" Marco complained, hooking arms with Emma.

Emma grinned. "Oh, alright. They're about $2.76 at Payless."

"Awesome!" Marco cried.

"So Emma, what did you do last night?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, what did you do? Throw a wild party?" Spinner asked.

"Dude, you know I can't. Not after the last time. I'm waiting for the parentals to relax a little before I get back into the swing," Emma reminded Spinner. He was so silly and forgetful!

"Emma! Emma! You forgot your bra!" someone called.

Emma turned around, aghast. Running after her was none other than Ellie Nash! Right in front of all her friends!

"Emma…you're with _Ellie_?" Craig asked, heartbroken that his hugest crush in the world had turned gay on him all the sudden.

"Oh, snap!" Spinner shouted out joyously.


	15. emma you wear bras?

** CHAPTER FIFTEEN: EMMA, YOU WEAR BRAS?**

"So Emma…how long have you been wearing bras?" Marco asked, admiring the shiny red object in Ellie's arms.

Emma blushed furiously. How dare her girlfriend show up in front of the guys! She had a reputation to protect! She had manliness to play into!

But now her stupid girlfriend had to go and ruin everything. Now she'd never be "one of the guys". She'd always be the lithe blonde hippie activist with a chip on her shoulder and lesbian tendencies.

"God, I forgot you were a chick dude," Spinner added.

"Spin…of course she's a chick. I mean look at her! No package. What kind of guy would wear pants that tight with nothing showing?" Jimmy asked, pointing to Emma's genital area.

"El…how could you do this to me?" Emma demanded.

"Em, I'm so sorry. I didn't even _see_ these guys! How should I have known they were out here? And heyyy…why _are_ you with them, anyway? Emma! Are you cheating on me _already_? Jeez, I thought we'd at _least_ have a couple months! Manny has been some influence on you, hasn't she? You're just like her! A _slut_!"

"El_lie_! Wait! They're just my…friends," Emma sighed, her voice trailing. Ellie had left her. _And_ took her sexy lingerie with her! Emma fumed inwardly.

Craig put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "It's okay honey. Ellie will come around. And if she doesn't…"

Emma noticed for the first time the looks she was getting from Craig, Spinner, Jimmy, even _Marco_. "Oh no guys. I may be the life of the party, but not _that_ party."

"Awww," they all said in unison.

"Look, I'm sorry. But a girl's got to have standards! Ask me again in a week or so. I have to mourn my lost love."

"Okay, Emma. I respect and admire your decision to give yourself time to heal. I'll wait for you, forever if I have to," Craig sighed. Emma smiled affectionately and scampered off.

"Dude, you're a fag."

Craig turned around, his eyes glowering like two angry wolfhounds that were inside eyeballs. His face softened. "Marco? You're not allowed to say fag."

"Why not? I _am_ a fag! The only fag here, in fact!"

"Exactly. You have to respect your own culture, dude. Now take off that silly hat!"

Marco took the hat off, tears welling in his eyes. No one understood his obsession with inappropriate headware! No one understood it, or him, at all!


	16. Get them girls back together!

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: GET THEM GIRLS BACK TOGETHER**

****

Ellie sat in her bedroom, hitting her rubber band on her wrist over and over. She couldn't believe what a fool she had been! Embarrassing Emma like that…it was too much. Emma would never forgive her, and she'd lose the only third good thing that had ever come into her miserable life. First there was Toby, who had become completely psychotic with lust. Then there was Jimmy, who had broken her heart when he broke Craig's face. And then finally, when she had finally found the one human being who could share her dark soul, she lost her to a bra incident. Everything was turning out horribly for Ellie Nash. She felt her insides quiver with despair.

At least she had one thing that could cheer her up. The sight of Marco in that godawful hat was enough to make even the gloomiest of souls burst into chuckles. Marco had such bad taste in hats. No wonder Ellie broke up with him!

Ellie smirked, remembering how Marco described his first date with Dylan. When he got to the part about the hat, Ellie was all "that is sooo Marco!" No one wears hats to the movies! As a strapping young gay man, he should know better, Ellie had concluded. It was sure a HAT-astrophe!

After erupting into her giggles, Emma's angry face floated back into Ellie's mind. She sighed. She was sure nothing, _nothing_, would win Emma back now!

**XxX**

Emma sighed. She felt really bad about Ellie. Even her favorite pastime wasn't working.

Smoothing her thin hands down her holey black leather catsuit, Emma glanced over at the wall. Chained up were both Manny Santos _and_ Terry "Fatass" McEatsalot. They were trying to cheer her up, but to no avail. Emma normally loved this game. She would whip and beat and pummel. Terry was even like a trampoline! But even her entire army of bottoms couldn't help her out of this deep blue funk. Emma was miserable without Ellie. Just miserable.

**xXx**

Manny was crying. Usually when this happened, her tears were of joy. But this time she just felt _so_ bad. Emma was so distraught, and she was her like _best friend_ all throughout their lives! Why, even Emma's tubby little loveslave joined in the fun tonight, and Emma was _still_ sad. She hated seeing her this way. 

_All over a stupid bra_, Manny thought miserably. Poor Emma. She deserved better than that trash, Ellie Nash. But she wouldn't see what was right in front of her until it was too late.

**XxX**

"Dude, she's not even _trying_ to get into it today," Craig said dejectedly. He and Marco were staring into Emma's basement bedroom window, hoping to watch the action for today.

"Oh man, I rearranged my entire schedule to watch _this_? It's so disappointing!" Marco wailed.

"Don't let Mistress Emma hear you talk like that, dude," Spinner said, coming up behind them. He hugged Marco hello, his hands spending a little extra time over Marco's firm Italian ass. Spinner wasn't gay or anything, they had just grown so much closer since Marco's revelation.

"We've got to get her back with Ellie. Then we'll have our old Mistress back," Marco said firmly, giddy as a schoolgirl whenever Spinner held him that close.

"Yeah…get her back with Ellie," Craig said slowly. Sure, he wanted Emma to be happy, but he also wanted her to be happy…with him! There was only one way to go about this. He'd have to sabotage his friend's plans and make himself look better in the process! Emma was sure to notice him the longer that skank Ellie was out of the picture.

Craig smiled, plans forming and dancing in his brain. He didn't even notice when Marco and Spinner began to make out. But even if he had, he wouldn't have noticed. Spinner and Marco were just really good friends.


	17. Deceptions

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: DECEPTIONS**

****

Marco and Spinner had come up with a genius plan! They were going to set traps all around the town. Ropes in front of the sidewalks and stuff. And then when Ellie and Emma were walking by each other, they'd pull them up and WHAM! The girls would be forced to crash into each other, and then they'd get back together…forever. It was the greatest plan in the history of plans being great, and they knew nothing could stop their success.

Nothing, of course, except for the dastardly schemes of Craig Manning. Once Craig had learned their plans, he went out and cut the ropes they were using to trip the girls! So when Marco and Spinner pulled their respective ropes…nothing would happen. Emma and Ellie _wouldn't_ collide, and then Emma Nelson would be his for the taking.

Craig smirked to himself. His plans were foolproof. He was a man on a mission!

**XxX**

Paige stumbled through the graveyard. It had been weeks since that eventful Friday the 13th bash, and she had finally gotten away from her ghostly friend. Sure, he had seemed fun at first, but after a while it was all shoes this, lipstick that. Paige has enough of that shit going on inside her own head, she didn't need it from him too!

She knocked her knee into a large grave marker. "Owww!" Paige wailed. She kicked the gravestone, then jumped up and down on one foot. She glanced at the grave, and scowled.

"Fucking Ashley and Craig, always leave their gravestones lying around. Shit. That really hurt!" she cried out, kicking the CRAIG AND ASHLEY 4EVA headstone once more. This, of course, did nothing but hurt her even more.

Paige sighed. Nothing was going as planned. And now she had a broken foot to top it all off!

Paige knew what had to be done. Someone had to pay. Someone like Ellie Nash.

**xXx **

Ellie sat in her room, still brooding. Emma's lost brassiere sat ruefully on Ellie's chair. She stared at it longingly, wishing her Emmakins would come back to her.

She had been locked in her bedroom for two days. Marco and Spinner had repeatedly climbed a tree outside her window and knocked, trying to lure her outside with the promise of rain. But Ellie knew the truth. It didn't rain in Degrassi.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on her window. Ellie frowned. "Marco, Spinner, whoever you are, just go away. I'm not coming out. Not for anything!"

The knocking continued. Ellie jumped off her bed and opened the window violently. "Look, guys, I—oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me, bitch. And I don't want _you_ to come out. _I_ want to come _in_," the girl said threateningly.

"Yeah, okay," Ellie said. Paige climbed in.

**XxX**

Emma looked on in horror. Paige Michalchuck, obviously up to some kind of treachery, had just shimmied up the tree outside of her lost love's window. And to her horror, Ellie had let her come in!

_Well_, Emma fumed, _if she can get over me so easily, there's no reason why _I_ can't get over _her

Emma nodded to herself, and found a phone book. She'd show them. She'd show them all!

**xXx**

Hazel Aden sat nervously inside The Dot. She had received a disturbing phone call minutes before, and had rushed to meet the caller in a public vicinity.

She didn't have to wait long. Emma Nelson walked in the door.

"Hello, Hazel," Emma said coolly, sitting down. "You got my message?"

"Message? You didn't leave a message. I answered the phone! We already talked!"

"Oh, yeah. Well, you remember what this is about?"

"You wouldn't tell me," Hazel reminded her.

Emma put her hand over Hazel's. "I've got some bad news for you, puppy. Ellie is cheating on me. With Paige."

Hazel gasped. "Paige! You can't be serious!"

Emma looked down. "I'm so sorry."

Hazel's face hardened. "Well, if Paige wants a new best friend, there's no reason for me to wait around for _her_! Emma, you're blonde. You're bossy. Want to be my new bestest best friend in the whole wide universe, even if the universe was full of delicious cupcakes and pudding?"

Emma smiled brilliantly. "I want nothing more."****


	18. Chocolate pies Are Delicious!

**CHAPTER EIGFTEEN: CHOCOLATE PIES ARE DELICIOUS**

****

Terry "Fatass" McEatsalot stared deeply into her chocolate pie. It was full of her favorite thing—food. But somehow it wasn't satisfying her insatiable hunger. 

Terry knew she was fat. She went through painstaking efforts to remind everyone that while she wasn't exactly obese, she did have the occasional fatness none of the other girls at Degrassi had to worry about. That's why she dated Rick so long! What's the use of being the resident fat girl if she didn't suffer not-so-severe beatings and ridicule?

Tubby looked around her. She saw everyhthing from the outside. She was a lone wolf, looking for the kill. Everyone ignored her (as well as you can ignore someone so fat) so she spied on them. She saw Craig and Spinner delicately whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. Manny Santos and JT Yorke were making out something fierce in the middle of the restaurant. And over in the corner, to her horror, she saw something she knew she shouldn't have.

Emma Nelson and Hazel Aden exchanging necklaces. _Best friend_ necklaces!

**XxX**

"My woman is _what_?" Paige demanded.

"Oh, Paige. Please get me another pie. I'm way too fat to tell you this story without eating!"

Paige nodded grimly, and got Terry a chocolate crème pie. She knew her fatty friend couldn't survive five minutes without _something_ in her mouth! Better pie than Paige's hand!!

"So anyway," Terry said in between massive bites, "I was at The Dot eating a sundae, and some cookies, and a banana split—omigod, they've gotten _sooo_ good since last time! And oh yeah, I had a crème Brule and some pie and—"

"Hey! Tubby! Get on with it!" Page interjected.

"Sorry, Paige," Terry blushed with embarrassment. She was always going off about food! Terry loved food. "Well, I saw something horrific. Hazel and Emma…with friendship necklaces!"

"No!" Paige gasped, stumbling backward. "That cheating slut! And _Hazel_, too!"

Terry looked at Paige curiously. She didn't realize Emma and Paige had something going on! But Paige seemed more upset about Emma's betrayal than Hazel's! She supposed she should spend less time eating and more time watching the things around her…but that was a crazy thought. Terry munched on another slice of pie.

"God, first Ellie, now _Hazel_? This is driving me insane! Why can't Emma see how much I like her! _I_ want to be her best friend! _I_ should be exchanging friendship necklaces and bracelets and rings with her! And _I_ should be the one tied up for the night in her basement after she's done humiliating and exhilarating me! Me!"

Terry would have raised an eyebrow at the rant, but she had become distracted by the shiny bead on Paige's floor. Terry was fat, and all the fat had seeped into her brain, making her even more retarded than she already was. "Ooh…shiny," she commemorated, fascinated by the bead. It was very, very shiny indeed.


	19. It Was'nt My BUllet

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: IT WASN'T MY BULLET**

****

Ellie walked down the hallways of Degrassi, wearing three ponytails like she used to. She figured if she went back to the beginning, before she formed relationships with any of the students at the school, everything would work out better for her in the end. And in order to accomplish that, she had to change back into the girl she was pre-being constantly used by Ashley Kerwin.

Drowning in jewelry and clad in a short plaid skirt, Ellie was riding high. Why, Jimmy and Spinner had even started begging for her phone number again! _He must be getting into the fruit again,_ Ellie mused, sneaking a glance at Spinner Mason. He really was cute, if you took away the Dylan Michalchuck hair, the horrible complexion, the goofy expression, the way his jawbone was set, added some cheekbones, maybe made him a little taller, forced him to lose more of his baby fat, gave him new teeth, widened his lips a little, splashed his eyes with a new color, reshaped the eyelids, reshaped his skull and made it smaller. With all those changes, he could be a real looker.

"Hi, I'm Ellie Nash," Ellie said, her hand stretched out. She was introducing herself to Marco. "Give me your e-mail address, okay?"

"Okay, Elle…are you feeling okay?" Marco asked, writing his e-mail address on Ellie's hand.

"Yup! I just hope you're not gay!" she chirped, skipping down the hall. She knew she had to win him over. And to do that, she knew she had to write bad pseudo-intellectual poetry and send it anonymously to his e-mail account! If that didn't make him lust after her like a fish in spawn season, nothing would!

Ellie spotted Paige sauntering down the hallway. She knew what she had to do. Ellie marched up to the blonde girl with the too wide nose and slapped her.

"What the hell! What was that for?" Paige demanded.

"I know a bitch when I see one, bitch! It's back to the beginning! Ha_ha_!" Ellie declared triumphantly.

"Like oh-em-gee," Paige frowned. "Hey, Hazel! Get over here, cornmuffin!"

"Cornmuffin?! Did someone mention cornmuffins?!"

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's nothing, Ter. Go back to being fat elsewhere."

Terry nodded. "I'll go see if Sheila needs some help with lunch…mostly, with eating it." She grinned and ran off. Paige smiled. She knew that when Fatass McEatsalot ran, there better be food at the end. Perish the thought of her _loseing_ the weight! Then she couldn't bitch about it!

Paige turned back to where Hazel had been standing. But she was surprised and horrified at what was going on before her. Hazel wasn't alone. She was giggling with a new friend.

With Emma Nelson.

**XxX**

"Okay, here's our change. Operation Make Paige Jealous is underway!" Hazel smiled at Emma.

"Yeah, uh huh," Emma said. She was looking at Ellie's retreating figure. Ellie looked so hot today, she thought wistfully. _Oh well. She's not my problem anymore._

"Omigod Emma you are _so_ funny!" Hazel cried out, giggling like a crazed stevedore. She hit Emma playfully on the arm.

Gasps. Gasps everywhere. Erveryone saw what Hazel had done. She _hit_ Emma "Life of the Party" Nelson!

No one knew how Mistress Emma would respond. Her fury was a force to be reckoned with, and they were all ready to hold that Muslim bitch down.

"Ha—"

"EMMAAAA!" a voice cried out.

"Craig?" Emma asked, confused.

"Emma, you're the only one for me! Not Manny! Not Ashley! Not Marco! You! I need you, and I can't hold it back anymore! Please…will you marry me?"

In Craig's hand, he held a diamond engagement ring. He was on bended knee before Emma.

"Will you marry me?"

The words repeated in Emma's brain over and over, and she smiled.


	20. deJecTiON reflecTiON

**CHAPTER TWENTY: DEJECTION REFLECTION**

****

Sean Cameron sighed hopelessly. He took the sheet off of his head. He was still at Miller Mansion, waiting for Paige to return.

He thought he really had something there. While pretending to be a ghost, he could really be himself. He thought Paige would understand and appreciate him for who he was, not who he pretended to be. In the end, she had betrayed that trust. He decided it was time to go back to school and find Emma. Maybe it was time to reveal himself to another human being…wearing nothing but his street clothes.

Sean tossed the ghost sheet aside and brushed himself off. He was lonely now. Lonely, and looking for some action.

**XxX**

"Emma, you're the only one for me! Not Manny! Not Ashley! Not Marco! You! I need you, and I can't hold it back anymore! Please…will you marry me?"

Sean was floored. He had just walked into school and heard the last half of the conversation. Craig…and _Emma_? _His_ Emma? It couldn't be true!

Craig and Sean used to be friends. Good friends. That was until Sean had left him for the excitement of being in Jay's arms. But he still couldn't believe that Craig would do this kind of betrayal. Macking on his woman! Sure, Emma and Sean were Degrassi's biggest on-and-off, but their _souls_ were conncted! It was in the cosmos! Written in the stars! Craig knew that, but still he pulled this stunt!

"Oh no you don't!" Sean screamed, a warrior's cry escaping his throat. He lunged at Craig. The latest battle to bless the halls of Degrassi Community School was _on_.


	21. Another One Bites the Dust

** CHAPTER TWENTY1: ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST**

****

The battle was raging. Craig, King of the Degrassi Gang Scene, and Sean, a crazy little white boy with attitude. Sean knew it was a risk, taking on the Mighty Mighty Manning, but it was time. He had to defend his honor. He had to win the love of the girl.

"This one's for Emma!" Sean shrieked like a scared little girl, and tapped Craig on the ear. Craig howled in pain. Sean was known for deafening lesser men with his little baby punches! But Craig was a man in love with a woman. He had to win. For Emma.

Sean, as dirty as they come, picked up a spare flag pole and began whacking Craig with it. Whack whack whack, all over Craig's back! He was merciless. But Craig was a better man than that.

He took off Sean's secret weapon, his beanie of Satanic power. Of course, Sean didn't really get Satanic power from his beanie, but he didn't know that. Craig mocked the powerless opponent.

"Did the baby lose his cappy-wappy? Hmmmm? Oh Seany-weany, what will you do without your cappy-wappy?"

"Give it back! Give it _back_!" Sean cried, jumping up and down, trying to get his cap back. Without it, people paid even more attention to his massive Frankenstein's monster neck! He felt tears coming on, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Emma, and knew he had to toughen up.

Sean hit Craig in the solar plexus, causing Craig to buckle down in pain. "Why you cheating little…" Craig groaned. He kicked Sean's legs out from under him and jumped on top.

Craig wrapped his many hands around Sean's even manlier neck, though try as he might, he just couldn't fit his hands around that monstrosity. Craig looked around wildly, and saw Marco standing off to the side, gossping with the ladies.

Craig whistled for Marco to come over, and yanked the scarf off his friend's neck. But still, it wasn't enough!

Sean laughed tauntingly. "You think it would be this easy, Manning?"

Craig glared down at his opponent, and realized the answer was staring him right in the face.

Besides a huge neck, Sean Cameron also had the horror of eyebrows that got thicker with each day! Craig yanked them out, hair by hair, until he fashioned a crude-but large-rope around Sean's neck. This was it! This was the moment he was waiting fo—

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The shots echoed throughout the hallways, ripping through the ears of the people. Ears were ringing left and right, and the students were falling to the ground in horror at the ringing.

"You can't mess with us! We're alternative!" a girl cried. Craig looked up to see Ellie Nash and Ashley "Gothy McGotherson" Kerwin holding guns. Guns aimed right at Craig.


	22. Goths With Guns

**CHAPTER TWENTY2: GAWTHS W/ GUNZZ**

****

Ashley and Ellie stared at Craig, their expressions even more grim than usual. This was the final insult. First Craig cheated on her with Manny the Ho, and now he was asking for Manny the Ho's Dominatrix's hand in marriage! Craig was supposed to be her studcake, and that was that. Ellie, well, Ellie was just dark. That meant she was capable of anything! Even murder! That's what "her kind" does!

Ashley glowered down at Craig. "Was it worth it, Craig? Was it worth dying for?"

Craig looked from Ashley to Emma. Beautiful Emma, with her long flowing locks and big brown eyes. Oh, he'd do anything for her. Even be gunned down by his psycho ex-girlfriend.

Ellie's eyes grew cold as she glanced at Emma. "Em, I thought I meant something to you. Now you're getting engaged! In the hall!"

"I have no control over what other people do…well, outside my basement, that is," Emma said coolly, lighting up a cigarette. Fuck the environment was her new philosophy! She was cooler that way.

Tears welled up in Ellie's eyes, and she changed her target to her lost love, Emma. Emma stared back at her, her expression remaining the pinnacle of cool. Nothing would take her cool from her. She was the Life of the Party!

"No!" Craig shouted. "Don't kill her! Kill me!"

"That's _my _job," Ashley said coldly. There's a big difference between cold and cool!

"Well…make it Ellie's job. As long as it keeps Emma safe, I don't care!"

Sean leaped up from his position under Craig, though he was enjoying it a lot. He darted in front of Emma, ready to lay down his life for her.

"Take me instead," Sean said daringly.

"Sean, I don't want to do this. But I will," Ellie replied.

"Whatever," Sean said.

Without warning, Ashley began to shoot again. Fortunately, she only managed to take out the filler kids. No one mourned them.

"Hey! Gang!" a voice cried out through the chaos. Ashley, Ellie, Emma, Craig, and Sean looked over to where Liberty was standing. "Paige is outside, and she was _stung by a bee_!"

The crowd gasped.

"Oh no!" cried Toby.

"A _bee_?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Omigod!" squealed Ellie.

The crowd ran outside, to where Paige was weeping desperately.

"A bee! A bee! Oh, what am I to do?" Paige wailed.

Even the kids with bullet wounds were sympathetic. Poor Paige, while they were caught in a silly gun battle, she was outside suffering at the cruel hands of a winged yellow and black Knight of Darkness! Why, Satan himself couldn't dream of being so callous!

"Oh, Paige baby, I hope you're okay," Emma cooed, holding Paige in her arms.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Paige," Ellie sighed.

"Me too," Ashley whispered, her lower lip quivering.

"It just…stung…so badly," Paige sniffed.

"Awwww," the crowd said. Paige was treated to pats on the back, hugs, kisses, licks, and most of all…friendship.

**THE END.**

_Author's Note: Well, that's all for now gang! Lol! I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far! Thank you for all of your beautiful comments, and look out for the sequel!_

_XOXO Oyster Boy!_


End file.
